Percabeth and the wild chase
by PenguinPOW
Summary: When things don't fall the way we wanted, we took the chase to the world. Having a prophecy about someone dying is never a good thing, especially when danger is at every turn. (A/N: Rated T just because of violence. This is also accurate to the Riodan verse after the singer of Apollo before the lost hero Note: I have only read the 5 PJO books so review carefully please.)
1. Things don't fall the way we wanted

**Percy**

Things don't fall the way we wanted

It has been two months since the second titan war. And I still haven't been kicked out of school yet. Though one of the things that could have gotten me was I broke a knife over my finger.

Okay, there are two parts to this story. Because Goode 'prepares you for the future.' They had us pick a practical subject. I picked cooking because it is something I had admired my mum do for years, and I wanted to be more helpful.

In the summer I had a dip in the Styx, it's a river in the underworld. swimming in it can kill you but if you survive, it gives you the curse of Achilles making your body completely invincible apart from one spot, your Achilles heel, it doesn't have to be your heel, mine is a spot on my back.

One day we were chopping meat off the bone with proper cleavers. I missed the chicken and hit my finger. I should have lost it, but because my finger was invincible, the knife just crumpled. Thankfully no one was paying me any attention so I was able to hide that knife in my bag and get a new one.

Okay, one of the things that weren't going well was my thing with Annabeth. We hadn't really done much like yes we had our one month anniversary trip to paris but we that was the only thing we had done, and even that wasn't amazing, we both still smelt like sewage. Since then I hadn't even been sure that I was ready for a proper relationship.

Yes I know, my thing with Rachel was proper but she initiated everything and that was different. Annabeth is like my best friend ever — apart from Grover of course — and I thought maybe if this didn't work I would lose her as a friend.

But that Friday I couldn't stop thinking about her, I was even blanking cooking which is the only lesson I can keep my ADHD under control, and so I decided.

We had a water fountain outside our school that made the perfect mist for a rainbow in the sun. I hung back after school so no one would see me and then I took a drachma out my pocket and threw it into the fountain.

"Oh goddess, accept my offering," as I spoke the rainbow shimmered in the mist. "Annabeth Chase."

I froze, I didn't know where she would be, I forgot when her school ended, but before I could decide on what to say an image appeared.

Annabeth In her bedroom. First thing I noticed, she was wearing her school uniform — which I had never seen her wear before. it was a dark green color with way too many logos for its own good. Then I noticed her dad who was looking down on her sad face. Neither of them spoke, it was the end of a conversation, Fredrick — Annabeth's dad — just nodded and walked out the door.

"Hello," I said quietly so he didn't hear me through the open doorway. She must have not heard me either, because when she turned she jumped so hard she banged her head on the low roof.

"Ow," she said rubbing her head, "how long have you been here."

"Like a minute or two, sorry is this a bad time."

"No, no it's okay, I just had a bad day at school." she lowered her head.

"Monsters or mortals?" I didn't mention her workload because I knew that was rarely the problem.

"Mortals, we don't get monsters in our school," looking up at me. "Apart from the mortals," she muttered. "I would prefer not to talk about it."

"Okay," I waited, not sure how to say what I wanted to, I chose not to procrastinate — for once. "I am just going to say this and you can make fun of me after."

"You know I will seaweed-brain," the corners of her mouth threatened to smile.

I started to speak slowly "I was thinking—"

"Ooo, dangerous," She interrupted.

"about you and me—" I continued ignoring her but getting cut off again.

"Plot twist," she said trying to hold in the air of a laugh which just managed to escape in a small giggle.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

"What?" she stood up and closed the door. "you asked for it" she sat back down on her bed.

"I'm quite sure I said you could make fun of me _after_. As I was saying, I thought we could, you know, maybe have a nice dinner somewhere together. Or I could cook dinner at my place" I was crossing my fingers so hard they were starting to go white.

She waited for like 20 seconds, for me it felt like a year longer than I want to admit, and then she spoke in a confident tone.

"Nah I'm good,"

I pulled a slightly puzzled, sad face.

"I'm just teasing with you, I would love to."

I glared at her — it wasn't funny.

"As long as we go out. Don't get me wrong your parents are really kind. I just would prefer not to get hammered with questions. Like how do they even come up with so many."

I smiled, it was true, they did seem to form questions out of thin air. "So on Sunday?" I asked, getting back on topic. "It would be our anniversary."

"I am coming across that way tonight to chat with an old friend, so how about tomorrow night? I will be at the Salisbury hotel on 57th St."

"Okay," I thought for a moment. "I guess yeah, you wouldn't be able to get back in time for school if we did it on Sunday. I will pick you up at five then. I gotta go, my mum will be looking for me, bye."

"Bye," she said.

I waved my hand through the mist to hang up.

I ran to my car, unlocked it, jumped in and drove straight to my house. Last year all my relatives on my dad's side (Paul, not Poseidon, yet Paul almost has as many relatives) went in together on a second hand Vauxhall Astra for my birthday, it's this really nice retro style.

I got to our apartment, locked my car and ran up the stairs to the third floor. I got into the house and called. "Mum, Paul I need your help."

I realized that that probably wasn't the best thing to say as they ran into the lounge and for about three minutes it was just a blur of 'oh are you alright,' 'we thought a monster had eaten you,' things like that.

"I'm fine, we killed most of the monsters in the summer," I said to stop them talking, I knew most of them have already reformed but it calmed them down.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick," Paul said. If this made them as worried as that, I didn't want to know what they're like when I was out fighting monsters.

"I was just IM-_ing _Annabeth." I waited for one of them to say something but they both just nodded their heads and stared at me. I began to talk one syllable at a time waiting for one of them to stop me, "and to-mor-row we are gon-na go and have din-ner to-ge-ther," once I had finished their mouths had already open but I quickly added "Wait, please." and they just closed them again.

Calmly my mum began to speak "Okay, that's really nice, what do you want help with."

"I don't know what to do." I frowned slightly until now hanging out with Annabeth had been so… so easy and this whole relationship thing makes everything harder, oh and stupid.

The next day we spent the better part of two hours fussing, in the end, we decided on a tuxedo-ish thing and my mom gave me the rundown on what to do and what not to do. I still wasn't sure but I said goodbye and ran down the stairs, feeling like I was going to explode with every different emotion there is, mainly I was afraid, probably even more than when I was facing the _drakon_ two months ago_. _I drove down 57th St until I saw a big sign that I could just about read, SALISBURY HOTEL. I parked outside, walked up to the reception and gulped, "Um, excuse me, Sir, I am here to see Annabeth, Annabeth Ch—" I was interrupted.

"Come on seaweed brain let's go," Annabeth said from behind me, she put her card on the reception desk. "Room 212 leaving."

The man just nodded.

We started walking to my car. I didn't feel too overdressed because for once she was wearing a dress. It was a plain dark blue that made her eyes stand out more than ever. I opened the trunk for her case. Stupidly I forgot to close her door for her after I had opened it but she didn't seem to notice.

On the drive, we were both silent for a few moments almost daring each other to speak first. I didn't see a reason not to. "You look really nice, I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress before, well apart from C.C.'s spa but that's not to be talked about."

"Honestly I don't know, it looks nice and all but I don't think it's really me, and I wouldn't say yours is really you either." She pulled a teasingly disgusted face.

"Your right it's not."

"Whose?"

"I would say both of ours." I parked the car, somewhat terribly. "We're here." We got out and I locked the car.

My mum suggested a nice diner that she and Paul went to. I couldn't remember what it was called and there were no dyslexia-friendly signs. When we got in it was pretty empty so we were seated and waitered quickly — I don't think that's a word. I ordered a chicken curry and Annabeth ordered something or other alfredo.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, Annabeth opened her mouth a few times as if to say something but never did.

"so, how is it being the architect for Olympus?"

She sighed, visually happy that I had started a topic and a nice one at that — for her. She blabbered on for about two minutes straight without stopping.

"Take a breath, and I don't speak architection."

She huffed out a laugh through her nose, "Fine, in kelp terms It's been great I have had a huge group of cyclops and other workers to help me." she took her plate from the waiter who had just arrived with our food.

"You mean boss around."

She ignored my comment and just continued. "Olympus looks the best it has ever looked and could probably withstand the whole US army."

"Wow, wise girl I don't think I've seen you be this modest," I said sarcastically as I swallowed some chicken.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay then, after dinner, let's go."

I squinted at her trying to determine whether she was being serious, "so we don't have to be on a quest or anything." I gave her a side-skeptical look.

"I'm the architect there. I can go anytime."

I nodded, still slightly skeptical. (I didn't know it then but we really shouldn't have gone.)

We talked about my cooking class a bit. Then we finished our food, paid the bill and we got back in the car. We continued to talk about random stuff like how many plastic cups and tins Grover eats a day now he is in the council and whether Annabeth will have any new half-siblings. As much as I wanted to I didn't mention her school.

When we arrived at the Empire State building Annabeth made sure I wouldn't say anything until we were in the elevator she 'wanted things to go smoothly'. We got in fine, then she used her dagger to cut a bit of my jacket off and blindfold me with it.

"Don't worry I'll sew it back together," she said.

"That's fine, I didn't like it anyway. Wait, can you sew?"

"Nope," She said innocently.

I chuckled slightly.

I knew we had hit the top when I heard a _bing_ and the doors slide open. I started to walk but Annabeth grabbed me and pulled me back. I ripped off the blindfold and there right in front of me was probably the most beautiful landscape I had ever seen.

Manhattan, no Olympus just good old Manhattan.

Annabeth stepped forward towards the edge and then everything froze. I couldn't move or speak everything was slowed down, but it didn't feel the same as the power of Kronos more like a freeze-frame I could see every move a fly made. I could almost see the wind as it blew. Then I saw a shimmer in the air like the mist so strong it was making something invisible even to demigods. It might have been an undead spirit but I wasn't sure. I had this feeling like I had seen this before just never noticed it because of how quick it was. Then I realized something, it was pushing Annabeth.

I always have a water bottle with me not only because I should be drinking two and a half liters each day, but also I'm the son of Poseidon so water is kind of my power source. I still couldn't move but now I knew what this feeling was, it was Athena she was stopping me from moving. Normally I would have probably just jumped straight for Annabeth and because it's not into the water we both would've gone _splat_!

Athena would only let me move once I had a plan, but Annabeth was still falling slowly but nonetheless, she was falling. After a few moments of really thinking I thought really hard, _Athena goddess of wisdom, I have a plan I can save your daughter._ I couldn't speak so that was the best I could do. At that moment I whistled and dived after Annabeth who was speeding up rapidly.

In the air, I grabbed my backpack off pulled it open and grabbed the water bottle. After that, I was next to Annabeth who was unconscious. I grabbed Annabeth's hands and spread myself out trying to make more air resistance. I opened the bottle and poured the water out under us and then I willed the water upwards, nothing happened. Again, nothing. then in the corner of my eye I saw Blackjack and his friend Porkpie. I closed my eyes and with all my strength willed, wanted, hoped — whatever you want to call it — the water to resist the air then I felt a tug in my gut and we slowed down not by much, but it was going to have to be enough. We were getting closer to the floor every second. Everything went black.

**(A/N Hi hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sadly I'm not going to be able to have a regular update speed and I will be changing this as I go. This is my first story so please don't be to harsh but I would love any constructive criticism. I do have a strong Idea where this book is going and I am planning on making this a 3 or 4 book series spread across the Riodan verse. Please review favourite and follow and again I hope you enjoyed.**

**Yay lift hangers ****. {it's like a cliff hanger but on a lift.}**

**Yep I'm actually not American yaaay! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or any of the canon characters from uncle Rick's books.) **


	2. A big buff guard with blocked sinuses

**(A/N Hi, I have edited the last chapter a fairly large amount on march 18****th**** 2020 if you read it before then you might want to read it again to know the changes if not go ahead and read this, hope you enjoy)**

**Percy**

A big buff guard with blocked sinuses.

The next thing I knew, was waking up on my bed with the taste of my mum's chocolate chip cookies in my mouth and a glass of nectar next to me. I sat up and found Annabeth perched on the side of my bed with her head in her hands. "What's the matter," I asked.

"It's just I went to Olympus last night and it was still there." She turned her head to look at me.

"It wasn't destroyed was it, Chiron said Olympus moves from time to time."

"Olympus moves with western civilization according to Chiron when it moved to America it was almost a year before people knew it had moved, let alone where it had gone."

"Wait, you said you were seeing an old friend last night, who was it." I realized she probably didn't want to tell me. "Fine, I'm going to go get something to eat." I wanted to fight with her but I have tried that and it never ended well for either of us.

"You might not want to do that."

"Why." I turned my head to look at her again.

"Your parents don't know we're here."

"So you're telling me you broke into my house rather than just knocking and explaining," without meaning to I glared at her like she was my sworn enemy.

"I didn't want them to worry, nor did I want to fuss them with a bed for me." she glared back.

"Wait so where did you sleep," I continued my glare without blinking, "Because you couldn't have slept on the couch you know my mum wakes up every night." It has been slightly better since Paul had been in the house but still, every night I am gone she wakes up makes a cup of tea and then goes back to bed. My mind started to panic if she hadn't slept on the couch the only other option would have been on my desk chair or my bed if she did, this day would not start well (again for either of us). I hated people even sitting in my chair at the other option would be really awkward.

"I didn't sleep, and your mum didn't wake up last night," she stood up, and my mind decided to run away and think about who was taller (which was me for once).

"One, that's almost more awkward and two are you telling me that subconsciously she knows that we're here." She nodded slowly; I looked at my watch. "Uh oh, we've got twelve minutes before she's up and has realized what has happened and Paul's already awake. If my mum finds us we will be in big trouble, so how did you get in?"

"I stole your key."

"Okay."

"I think we will have to get Paul to convince your mum that she woke up last night and just forgot."

"Hmmm, Paul is a terrible liar: even I can tell he's lying, and my mum has a calendar to track every night she wakes up, oh and she's never half asleep. Are Blackjack and Porkpie still here."

"No, they flew back if they stayed the polluted air would've raked their wings."

"In two minutes when Paul's program finishes he will go make breakfast. That gives us about ninety seconds of on and off run time. His view of us will be blocked when he: looks in the fridge, crouches for a bowl and pours his cereal.."

Annabeth had this cool round-the-corner scope thingy so we could see exactly when Paul opened the fridge. At the exact same time, he opened the fridge we opened my door, ran and slide under the table. Using the side sight we knew when he crouched for his bowl. At that moment I ran and crouched behind the side of the couch while Annabeth hid behind the coat rack (yes, it had coats on it). Then when he went to pour his cereal we both ran to the door and Annabeth used my key (which she hadn't given back to me) to get us out. We ran straight down the stairs, out of the building and down the street.

Once we had run for like 3 minutes straight I stop to talk to her.

"I don't think he will find us. We need a plan," I said, panting like a dog "and…, it can't involve running to find Olympus."

"Okay, we're not too far from the Empire State building we could walk there and then use your car." She said handing me the keys.

"Okay, but what do we do after that," I said trying to keep up with Annabeth.

"Well if Olympus moved then probably camp did too."

"What about Rachel, does the Oracle move with them."

"I'm not sure, I think we should try to contact Artemis"

"Do you have a drachma left."

"Nah I left them at my house, you?"

"I'm out, I used my last one to contact you.."

"Okay, let's drive to Rachel's school and see if she's there"

We got to my car and started driving to Rachel's school..

We drove for a while, (I lost track of time) until we reached Rachel's school. We got in easily and snuck into a closet and hid until the end of the lesson. When everyone walked past we pulled Rachel into the closet. "Ahhhhh, what are you guys doing here." Rachel said startled.

"Shhhh, we need your help," I said

"Why?" She whispered curiously.

"Olympus has moved and we're not sure where it has gone."

"Okay, how are we going to escape."

"Escape. You say that like we can't go out the way we came."

"Nope," she replied fiddling with her dress. "it's a one-way door you need a key to get out." Then I heard footsteps and the closet door flung open

"What do you think you are doing miss," said a lady with a posh dress and a very prim and proper accent, "and who are these little _fiends_."

"They… uh… they are my... uh." she faltered and couldn't think of an excuse.

"Please miss Dare how many times do I have to tell you to use your words." The lady said whilst dragging (not literally) us to what looked like a dungeon. We got thrown into a stone room that I think represented a prison cell.

"Oh, well done 'miss Dare' don't worry we're not going to get caught if you shout as loud as you can, we'll be just fine," Annabeth said in an angry and sarcastic tone.

"Hey if you didn't lose Olympus we wouldn't be in this mess." Shouted Rachel, she stepped forward and grew to her full height (which was taller than Annabeth's).

"Alright, that's enough, break it up." I interrupted and put my hands between them and pushed them apart to stop them from actually fighting.

"Shut up Percy." They said at the same time. They thrusted me to the side, I hit the wall and fell to the floor.

Slightly dazed I got up and ran over to the bars and shouted. "Guard come quick please I can't take this, please move me to a different cell."

"Sorry bud, this is a girls-only school so we can't have a boy on their own in a cell," he said with sincere sympathy in his eyes. I thought that was a weird policy, you would expect it to be the boy can't be in the same cell as a girl but I just thought of a plan that would work a lot better.

"Fine can I take the redhead with me," I replied really hoping Annabeth wouldn't get too mad.

"Yep." He took out his gun and shot us all with tranq darts.

when I woke up I was in a slightly different cell with Rachel. I stood up and couldn't see Annabeth and decided she must have been in a different room altogether.

Rachel started to wake up, she stood up and realized Annabeth wasn't here.

"Where's Annabeth, why is she not with us?" She asked looking confused.

"I have a plan but it would never work with you two fighting,"

she pulled a face at me like they weren't fighting but they were about to physically fight.

"As I was saying we just have to wait like five minutes and then all you have to do is play dead, and I will take care of the rest."

"I guess it could work, just please for once be a good liar."

"I'll try."

We sat and waited. We had been there for about two minutes when Rachel heard something, "quick he's coming." she said lying down in her position.

"He's here too early," I said, starting to get flustered.

"It'll be fine, just start shouting," she whispered quietly.

"Guard, come quick!" the guard came rushing in. "I think she's dead, she hasn't woken up yet."

"she'll be fine. If you want her awake just through some water on her." He said looking at the toilet then he threw me a cup.

I picked up the cup and walked over to the toilet. I really didn't want to do this. Then I had a thought, I could try to move the water when it falls so it doesn't hit Rachel. I scooped up some water and crouched down next to her. I put my hand on her shoulder and muttered to myself

"Um, Poseidon, dad yeah you know how I don't get wet like the water doesn't touch me could the same thing happen for this mortal." It still felt weird calling Poseidon 'dad'. I started to pour the cup of liquid and willed it not to affect Rachel. When I realized it had worked I began making myself cry, (I cried enough as a kid it is kind of muscle memory now).

"See it didn't work, she's dead, quick help!" I said loudly as I turned, now fully sobbing.

"Do you think I care," he said, starting to turn away.

"About your job and money, yes I think you do care," he turned back at me, not even caring that I had stopped crying. "What will your boss will think if your number one source of income is dead and it was on your watch?"

He looked at me intently like he was still trying to keep up. Then he must've got it because he grabbed his key and opened the door. I looked at the water stuff and then stared at his nose, mouth and eyes, the liquid followed my eye line straight into his sinuses.

I gave Rachel a hand up and we ran. I completely forgot to steal the key but luckily Rachel remembered and grabbed it. We ran down a few corridors and eventually found Annabeth, Rachel chucked me the key and I unlocked the cell.

"Quick, a big buffed guard has probably unblocked his sinuses by now," I said, purposely trying to be annoying and confusing. We ran down the hallways and into the main room, I stopped, the entrance door right in front of me but we didn't have the key.

"How big is the guard?" Annabeth asked in a rushed voice.

"He's pretty big, why?" I replied.

"Quick stand in front of the door," We did. "When he runs at us we dive to the side at the last second.

"So like what you do against the minotaur?" I understood her plan.

"Exactly."

The guard came rushing around the corner and then saw us. He changed direction to face us and charged.

"On my signal," said Annabeth checking we were ready. "Now." Annabeth dived to the right.

I grabbed Rachel's arm and dived the other way. The guard couldn't stop in time and broke down the door getting knocked out. We ran through the whole and over the wooden chunks. We got to the car and jumped in, me in the front and the two girls in the back.

After about twenty minutes of driving around the city, I found a parking lot.

"So, what are we going to do now, we can't just drive around for the rest of our lives," I said, turning around to look at the others.

"Well, if Olympus moves with western civilization then, England." Rachel said looking almost proud of herself.

"Okay, but then how are we going to get there, Percy can't fly," Annabeth said challenging Rachel.

"Oh yeah, how about by boat we can steal one of my dad's" replied Rachel looking sympathetic.

"Here you know where it is, you can drive," I said getting out of the car.

After a few moments of relaxing, I fell asleep.

**(A/N sorry for the extremely long update time I hopefully will have the next one checked and edited soon. As I have said before I am always open for constructive criticism, so favourite, follow and review please. I'll see you in the next chapter) **


	3. We might've stolen an apartment

**Percy**

We might've stolen an apartment

As usual, I wish I could say that I had a great sleep. Sadly, that doesn't really happen for a half-blood.

_The first thing I saw was Athena she looked the same as the time I saw her at the dam. Then I saw a boy, he looked like one of those 'everyone wants to be him' kind of people. With the wide shoulders and the strong arms, that sort of thing._

_I couldn't hear what they were saying but after a minute of failing at lip-reading, I saw them shake hands like they were making a deal. I wasn't sure because it didn't look like either of them made an oath but as I said I can't lip read. Athena stared at me and grinned like she knew I was there. I heard thunder and water crashing into the side of something._

I woke up in a wooden room with Rachel and Annabeth standing on each side of me.

"Are you okay a storm just came out of nowhere and we came to see if you were okay but you were shaking," Annabeth said with a worried look on her face.

"I heard a storm, but I can't now," I replied, confused.

"Yeah, it must've stopped as you woke up." Rachel said.

"What did you dream about Percy?" Annabeth asked, staring at me.

"Why does that help? What if he didn't have a dream?" Rachel asked looking at Annabeth like she was a total weirdo.

"It was your mother with some random guy," I said looking at Annabeth. I ignored Rachel's question: I didn't know how to answer. "I couldn't hear what they were saying but it looked like they were making a deal, and it seemed like she knew I was there."

"What did the guy look like?" Annabeth asked me, also ignoring Rachel.

"I'm not sure he was looking away from me, he had black hair I think, maybe dark brown I can't really remember," I sat up and saw a kid — Nico? — lying on the opposite bed. "How long has he been here?"

"I'm not sure, we only saw him when we came down," Rachel said with a slight frown on her face.

"How long have we been going?" I stood up and walked over to the bed Nico was on.

"About four hours."

I nodded, "Hey, how you doing?" I said after shaking Nico to wake him up.

"You do not know how -hurr- d it is to shadow travel onto a moving boat," He replied sleepily.

"Alright what do you guys want to do for the next week?" Rachel said, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's actually why I'm here." Nico said standing up, "I have something to show you," he walked up the stairs.

"Couldn't you just show us down here?" Rachel asked.

We all took his silence as a 'no'; we followed him up the stairs.

"As you say this journey will take at least a week, or at least without some puppy help." Nico put his hand into his pockets, his arm tensed before pulling out a blue whistle and blowing it.

The whistle shattered, nothing happened for a few seconds but then a huge hellhound appeared. When she saw me she dived onto me and started licking me, with her sandpaper tongue and thick slobber. She eventually got off of me and went over to Nico, who whispered something in her ear.

"Alright, everyone on, let's go," he called.

Rachel turned to me confused.

I jumped on and helped the two girls up. "Just hold on tight, it'll be quite bumpy, oh and try not to vomit," I said to Rachel and Annabeth in the middle. Nico gave them a thumbs up from the back.

Everything went gray, as we sped up we could see less and less around us. After about ten seconds at our top speed, we started to slow down. After another ten we were stopped in front of The Shard. Nico talked to Mrs. O'Leary and then she disappeared.

Annabeth pushed us to a corner to brief us. "Okay, The Shard is an expensive apartment slash office building. Meaning we can only get to level thirty-one without cash. We don't have dollars let alone sterling pounds, so what are we going to do?"

"I have one of my dad's debit cards." Rachel said holding a rectangular piece of plastic. "I don't think it has much on it but it should have enough."

"Alright, perfect and all we need is to find a spot for your architect card," I said looking at Annabeth

Getting in was completely fine as assumed, but thankfully we still got a challenge.

The shard was quite literally a vertical maze. There must have been at least twenty elevators and none of them had anything similar to what Annabeth puts her architect card in. After plan c of trying loads of elevators, we got all the way up to level seventy-two according to Annabeth the top habitable level.

A guy came up next to us and asked, "What are you guys doing?" He had dark brown hair and eyes, and really posh clothes and accent. "I know this is going to sound extremely weird but I had a dream about you guys."

We exchanged glances, I don't think Rachel understood, Nico might've but Annabeth definitely did. "Would you excuse us a minute," I said to the mystery man. We took a few steps away and huddled together.

"Well that was creepy," Rachel said.

"A little bit but half-bloods often get dreams about things at anyplace or anytime. Past, present and sometimes future," Annabeth informed.

I turned, "Hi, would you mind us asking who your parents are?"

He looked a little confused at the deep question but didn't question it. "My mum died at my birth and my dad got so sad he never left the house so for safety reasons the government had my aunt and uncle raise me." He replied nonchalantly. "But then like two months ago a friend told me that she, my mum, didn't die, and something about she was one of the Greek goddesses."

"Did this friend have a limp?"

He looked even more confused now. "Yes," he said cautiously.

"But he was a fast runner?" I question knowing the probable answer.

"Okay, now you're creeping me out."

"My name's Percy this is Annabeth, Rachel, and Nico." I looked over at the others who were silently nodding in agreement assuming they knew what I was about to ask I continued. "Do you want to come with us? Your friend is a satyr - half goat, half man - he was correct about your mother."

He took a second, probably processing everything, "It would depend on when and where you guys are going? Oh, and I'm Andy Jones."

"Well, we're looking for Olympus and the next most western culture is probably France." Annabeth stepped forward.

"When's your flight?"

"We're not going by plane: we don't have the money and Percy can't fly."

"Yeah, motion-sickness is the worst," Andy frowned sympathetically.

"Oh no, Zeus would kind of... blow me up," I said, his expression changed to surprise.

"It's getting quite late, sorry I mean fairly late, how about you stay at my place for the night," Andy said.

"Are you sure that won't be intruding?" Rachel asked politely.

"No, it's fine, come on I'm just down a few levels."

We followed him down to his apartment. He got a lock picking set out of his pocket and started picking the lock.

"Is this actually your apartment?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh yeah, I have paranoia so I destroyed the key, I have paper work to prove that it's mine."

I looked at Annabeth who just shrugged. He finished picking the lock and opened the door. We followed him into a small hallway that lead to a lounge.

"These are your rooms." He pointed at the four door that each had a sign with a number on it ranging from left to right, one to four. "The kitchen is over there and my room is next to it." He pointed to the last two rooms on the opposite wall. "Here, let me show you that paperwork." He led Annabeth into the lounge.

There was some part of me that found it awfully convenient that he had exactly four spare rooms, and he seemed so willing to come with us and drop everything that he is doing.

The bedroom was nice, quaint. There was a bed, desk, closet all the normal things you would normally find in a bedroom. I sat down on my bed in the corner. I tapped on the wall forgetting someone was in there only trying to determine how thick the wall was.

"Hello?" A voice said it sounded feminine which didn't narrow it down because it couldn't have been Andy anyway.

I was slightly startled when someone responded. Getting my brain back in order I replied, "hi."

"Ah, seaweed brain, perfect, I wanted to talk to you privately."

"Ooo, should I be scared," I said smiling - she couldn't see me of course but you know what I didn't care.

"If you keep that up yes. This is serious."

"Okay, okay, fine. The paperwork checked out?"

"Yeah, shuffle up close to the wall."

I heard moving on the opposite side of the wall; I moved to join her.

"That Friday that you called me, I said I had had a bad day. Basically, some kids had been picking on this new kid I tried to stand up for him but the bullies took it the wrong way."

I just nodded processing what she just said, I was hoping she would take my silence as a 'continue'.

"That had happened after school, so I quickly rushed home and told my dad. Before you called an old friend asked me to meet her at Olympus."

"Who? Would I know them."

"No, she only went to camp for three summers she's a minor so once she had done a bit of training she was fine to deal with the few monsters that find her," Annabeth took a deep breath and then continued. "Okay, as I was saying, after that we had our call which really perked me up - so thanks - and then here we are."

"So, when you say they took it the wrong way they thought that you and this kid were together."

"Yeah," she said quietly

"And that's why you were upset?" I asked matching her whisper.

"Well, yeah, kind of, it was more that It kind of reminded me how much I missed you."

"er, er, er, SAPPY ALERT!" I laughed.

She was also laughing, but I could tell that she would have playfully punched me if there hadn't been a literal wall between us.

"It's just revenge," I smiled. I could practically hear her roll her eyes. "hey I chopped my finger."

Nothing.

"Hello?" I asked, wondering if she just fainted.

"Hi, sorry."

"The knife broke," I continued.

"What!" She seemed even more startled

"Achilles curse, wise girl."

"Oh yeah, of course," she smiled - or I hope she did. "Alright, Ima go to bed."

"Goodnight, and happy second anniversary."

"You remembered, night," she replied barely audible through the wall.

I laid my head down on the pillow and within seconds I was asleep.

As I said before, visions are what comes with being half-diety.

_I walked around the corner to see Annabeth and Andy perched on a railing, looking out over Paris. They were laughing and smiling, which yeah that's fine. They gradually drew their heads closer to each other, which yeah that's not fine._

_The scene changed, first to Annabeth standing on the Eiffel tower looking shocked, her hands over her mouth. Then to someone on one knee with their hands stretched out holding a small box, I guessed Andy. _(Have I ever mentioned that the fates are cruel).

I woke up with a short scream. When I realized where I was I waited silently to see if I woke Annabeth or anyone else. After a few moments of nothing, I decided to get up and get some water.

**(A/N Hi I really hope you enjoyed this, we will eventually get into more action and drama trust me. I'm really looking forward to know what you guys think.)**


End file.
